


Shouting Matches

by zhyn



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhyn/pseuds/zhyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is usually how a day in the Touya Go Salon ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shouting Matches

"Now see here, Su Yeong, I know THAT EVIL ONE is your friend, and you respect him and all that, but he is an asshole and even if he goes all all Mother Theresa before me, I won't believe it, uh uh, not for one second." Shindou's voice carried over the low murmur of games in the Touya go salon, but that was usual. What wasn't usual was who he was arguing with. Shindou and Su Yeong had met up for their promised game, and their small talk soon degenerated to a fight over their differing opinions over one Ko YeongHa.

"He is not THE EVIL ONE at all, and stop calling YeongHa that! I'd never thought you'd be so narrow minded, Shindou! As if you're not a brat yourself sometimes!"

"Look, pot calling kettle now!" Shindou huffed.

"SHINDOU!"

"Young master, it's unusual to see Shindou get along with someone else," one of the customers said, and the other regulars laughed and nodded. Touya felt a twinge as he watched the two argue and lay down stones for a quick haya-go. It had been strange to see Shindou play anyone else with so much spirit - Touya usually just looks at Shindou's kifu, or play against him, but Shindou was always so serious with his games, he'd thought their shouting matches over the board were special.

Apparently not, he thought, chagrined. Shindou and SuYeong were holding the go ke covers, and it seems like they're about to throw them to each other. He sighed and stepped up to intervene.

"Shindou, there are other people in the room."

"Oh, right. Sorry about that, Touya," he said, abashed. He looked around and realized the other games have stopped, and the players were watching them amused.

"Well, it almost seemed like a regular day, expect the young master wasn't the one shouting with you."

"You mean you get into shouting matches with your rival all the time, Shindou?! You're such a hopeless brat!" SuYeong crossed his arms. "And you tell YeongHa's a brat!"

"Stop that you two." Touya tried to get them to quiet down, but they were too busy shouting at each other to notice him. He sighed and just let them be. After all, when he and Shindou get in their shouting matches, no one could stop them.


End file.
